


Wrestling with your Emotions

by oneawkwardcookie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sumo Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: Buck and Eddie sumo wrestle at a summer fair and things get a little out of hand.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Wrestling with your Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a punny bastard. This is assuming summer camp didn’t happen, so an alternative ending to 3x18, an undetermined time after the party.

It’s the last day of school, and Eddie gets caught up in the excitement. That feeling of endless possibility and the joy of summer stretching out in front of them that seems to make the hot air almost audibly buzz with anticipation. The sun is shining and his shift finished uneventfully and in time for him to pick Christopher up from school. Well, not just his shift.

“Will they have cake? I need some cake. Maddie’s been craving cake and I haven’t had a single slice in the last two weeks. I can’t believe the firehouse supply chose _now_ to run dry as well.” Chimney is pouting and scanning the horizon, as though someone will appear with cake at the school gates.

Hen shakes her head and repeats in a slow voice, “Chim, the cake will be at the actual fair, not the school.” Eddie laughs as he recognises her parent voice and shares a grin with Bobby.

“I’m looking forward to the bouncy castle.” Buck is beaming as well, almost as excitable as Chim.

“I don’t trust those things anymore.” Bobby has his lips pursed, clearly remembering a past incident. Eddie makes a mental note to ask about it, and to try and steer Christopher clear of it. He hopes Harry will have heard enough horror stories from Bobby to help his case.

Eddie scoops Chris in his arms as soon as he’s near enough, only putting him down when he protests. He settles for ruffling his hair as they walk back to the engine. Even though the headset fits a little tighter on Christopher’s head and his feet are a little nearer the floor than last time, he still feels the wonder radiating from his son as they drive through the streets of LA. 

It takes about 10 minutes for them to reach the fair, and the first sign they get of it is the copious amount of bunting that lines the streets. They turn into the parking lot, only to get waved to one side by an attendant in a fluorescent jacket. “They’ve got a space set up for you with the police near the front.” Hen turns around and shoots Bobby a wink from the front seat, who can only shake his head as he smiles back.

Buck swings the truck over to the right, taking them out into an open field. From the side of the truck, they can see fairground rides stretching out, twinkling music drifting through the air along with the tantalising smells of hot dogs and kettle corn. As they roll to a stop, Eddie catches sight of a red and white striped tent in the distance. Eyes widening briefly in horror, he lowers his gaze to see Chris practically bouncing out of his seat.

Athena waves them over from where she’s chatting with Karen, and Denny and Harry run over to hug Christopher, almost knocking him off his feet with their enthusiasm. Harry manages to catch hold of him just in time and Chris shares in their excitement to see each other, his smile somehow even wider than before. Eddie can’t bring himself to tell them all to be careful; he knows Chris would be the first to fix him with a disapproving look.

Hen heads over to give Athena a hug before linking arms with Karen. Bobby places a chaste kiss against Athena’s cheek, blushing a little as she snakes an arm round his waist, before she turns to the rest of the crew with a “Hello boys”. They hang around for a bit before heading their separate ways, leaving Bobby with the truck and a few other off-duty officers from the 114 that have been milling around the police.

As they wind their way through the fair, they almost lose Chimney as he breaks off at a pace towards a nearby stall, coming back a minute later with a giant slice of chocolate cake. Karen raises a questioning eyebrow but Hen just shakes her head in amused disappointment. They smell rather than see the petting zoo at first. Harry and Chris are already turning their noses up at it, and even Denny is looking a little wary. He’s glad that Bobby isn’t with them, as he’s sure he’d herd them all into petting a goat or something. Even with his childhood, he can’t muster much enthusiasm for an armadillo or a deer right now.

Chris spots the sumo wrestling first. “Dad!” He points over at the small crowd that’s gathered around the ring, watching two teenagers in inflated costumes waddle around and bounce into each other.

Eddie looks suspicious, which prompts a barking laugh from Buck. “Hey buddy, you wanna go against me instead?”

“You should pick on someone your own size.”

Buck’s eyes drag over him, a smirk tickling his lips, before he says, “Game on.”

Hen and Chim go first and it’s an equally matched battle, before Hen suddenly surges forwards and scoops Chimney up, slamming him onto the ground. He’s cushioned by the costume but Eddie still takes a few steps forward before Chimney starts rocking side to side trying to get up. He looks like an upturned beetle, and Hen and Eddie give him a hand each to pull him back to his feet. Chim turns a betrayed glare at Hen, eyebrows shooting up.

“I learnt that from one of Denny’s games.” She shrugs, trying to reach up to brush her shoulders off in a self-congratulatory manner but being impeded by the costume.

“Mum, you’re like a T-rex!” Denny runs forward to give her a hug, arms struggling to circle her and she beams down, managing to get one arm down to pat his back.

Once they’ve shed their costumes and Buck and Eddie are suited up, everyone has already taken a seat on one side of the ring. Eddie’s headpiece is slipping off his head so he shuffles over to the side, and Karen comes over to adjust it, tightening the straps so that he can see clearly. Karen raises a hand, and Eddie tilts precariously backwards to give her a high five, almost losing his balance.

There are whoops and cheers from everyone, and Buck tries not to pay too much attention to where Hen is whispering in Chimney’s ear, although he suspects there’s a bet going around, out of earshot of the kids.

“Come on Dad!” Chris shouts from where he’s curled up next to Karen.

Buck dances around a little, hands stuck out in front of him in a poor impersonation of a boxing stance. There’s a glint in his eyes, a teasing grin, a swaggering confidence. It makes Eddie want to win. They’re initially evenly matched, both holding their ground as they try to flip each other to no avail, before going back to circling each other. Buck’s still surprisingly light on his feet, but Eddie wants to think it’s because the costume wasn’t made for 6'2'' firefighters.

They duck and weave away from each other, dancing in and out of each other’s personal space. As they make another near pass, Eddie whispers, “You gonna make me look bad in front of Christopher?”

Buck only grins back, fluttering his eyelashes. “Just making it look good for everyone else.”

The next time Eddie goes in for an attack, Buck already seems to be falling backwards when he makes contact. It sends both of them flying out of the ring, tumbling over and over each other in a flurry of squeaking plastic and flailing limbs. They end up tangled together, costumes deflating over them, Eddie pressed at an angle over Buck, limbs askew.

Their noses are touching. Eddie can’t stop looking at Buck’s eyelashes. Buck’s eyes seemed pinned to his lips before Buck is tilting his chin up and pressing his lips against Eddie’s, teasingly soft and slow. Eddie closes his eyes, and wishes he could use his arms, to bring Buck impossibly closer. He can only press his forehead against Buck’s, letting out a soft sigh when Buck drops his head back and opens his eyes. He gets lost in the blue of them again.

They hear the clack of Christopher’s crutches and the soles of shoes running their way.

“You guys went flying!” Denny seems to have got more enjoyment from their fight than when his mum won.

“Edmundo here clearly underestimated his strength. Next time Buckaroo.” Chim claps Buck on his shoulder, though he probably can't feel it.

“Yup, he got me!” Buck is a little red-faced as he stretches up to high-five Chris, before looking up at Eddie.

“Yeah, I got him.” A smile spreads across his face, mirroring Buck’s soft look.

“Next time?”

“Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote over 1000 words because I wanted to write a scene where people sumo wrestle and (barely) kiss: don’t sue me.


End file.
